Una salpicada, con amor (Traducción Autorizada)
by A7F
Summary: Cómo recién casadas, Emma y Regina pasan una tarde haciendo un poco de decoración. fluffy one-shot


NOTA: Primero que nada, este fic es traducción del original llamado "A Flick, with Love" de la autora "bstix" (al final dejaré el link) la cual tiene buenos fics! :) Y bueno también les mando un saludo a todos los lectores de esta grandiosa pagina, y también expresar mi gusto por SwanQueen literalmente caí en amor con ellas y la cual sé que tiene una base fuerte de seguidoras (AÚN ;D ) y es por ello que me he decidido expandir mis gustos traduciendo estos fics, ya sean oneshot etc. Si, me decepcioné cuando Jennifer Morrison ya sería del elenco principal, pero mientras el fandom siga vivo también lo seguirá Swanqueen :)!

Si desean la traducción de algún fanfic pueden mandar mensaje privado y con gusto lo hago!

u/1271906/bstix

Espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos a la próxima! ah...Y Viva La SwanQueen!.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses ya de su boda cuando Emma sorprendió a Regina una perezosa mañana de domingo, mientras estaban en la cama, con la idea.

 **-Creo que deberíamos redecorar completamente esta habitación. ¿estaría bien?-** Emma enmendó, con su voz cambiando de un tono confiado a un tono un poco indeciso mientras añadía la pregunta.

 **-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?-** Regina percibió que la rubia se tensaba ligeramente cuando estaba en sus brazos, lo que inmediatamente hizo que Regina reconociera las preocupaciones de su mujer. A pesar de que Emma se había mudado hace meses, la casa todavía se sentía y se parecía a la de Regina, mezclada con las insignificantes pertenencias de la Salvadora.

 **-Creo que es una idea fabulosa, y no sólo el dormitorio, debemos hacer que toda la casa se sienta más como nuestra-** Regina añadió, alterando la dirección de la conversación con experta facilidad.

Emma se acurrucó alegremente en el hombro de Regina mientras su mente empezaba a contemplar, organizar y analizar los matices de decoración de interiores que había adquirido a lo largo de los años. Regina tenía un estilo diferente al suyo. A la reina le gustaba el contraste y la dureza, algo que Regina todavía tenía que disminuir completamente de su casa. Emma quería añadir algo de suavidad y color a sus habitaciones más íntimas. No le importaba el resto de la casa; Podría cambiar con el tiempo, ya que construyeron sus vidas alrededor de cada una. Esta habitación, sin embargo, importaba. Fue allí donde admitieron su amor, donde eran libres, donde confesaron, preguntaron, y fueron descaradamente honestas la una a la otra.

Desde ese día, Regina se resistió a la tarea, no por el producto final, sino por el debido proceso que Emma exigió que se lograra. Manualmente, sin magia. Regina se quejó con frecuencia de esta evidencia de locura. No había comprendido la insistencia de Emma de que lo hicieran de una manera tan muggle, laboriosa y consumidora de tiempo. Fue como si su esposa no sólo no hubiese aceptado su regalo, sino que también fue incapaz de ver los beneficios de un proceso de remodelación tan simplificado.

En represalia, Regina había hecho sufrir a Emma a través de un largo viaje a una ferretería fuera de la ciudad, donde compró una serie de muestras de color que incluso ella pensaba, eran una táctica de marketing para vender diferentes formas de la misma sombra. Ella disfrutó de lo irritada que Emma se había puesto cuando la hizo mirar fijamente, y luego de manera articulada y con gran profundidad discutir los pros y los contras del color semi-mate contra la de color marfil y finalmente contra la bastante trivial aunque, exactamente denominada, blanco opaco. Aunque Regina nunca lo admitiría, había estudiado mucho el color sólo para fastidiar a la rubia con su conocimiento sin fondo y sus principales preguntas.

Emma había captado rápidamente la táctica de la alcaldeza, pero fingió ignorarlo para cambiar el juego contra ella por ser tan odiosa sobre el color de la pared. Regina sabía muy bien que a Emma no le importaba ni sabía ninguna diferencia discernible entre el color cerúleo o el océano azul, ni las dos sombras llamadas brasas de humo o el puerto gris para los rodapié y el marco de la puerta. Pero, el humor de sus bromas era delicioso; Hizo que la tonalidad en los ojos de Emma brillara, las hacía sonreír cuando pensaban que no estaban siendo observadas. Regina nunca quiso que terminara.

Regina había asumido incorrectamente que Emma permitiría la magia para el trabajo de preparación. Pero, con el uso excesivo de sus convencientes ojos verdes de cachorro, el par había pasado el día anterior quitando y cubriendo los muebles restantes. Emma había estado ocupada hasta altas horas de la noche, lijando alegremente, deshaciendo accesorios de luz, y una multitud de otras tareas por las que Regina estaba desconcertada. Mientras la alcaldesa esperaba a solas a su esposa para regresar con suministros previamente olvidados, sólo podía pensar en cómo ese esfuerzo físico podría haberse gastado de una manera más óptima. El bautizo de su nueva cama king-size le vino a la mente.

Pero, torpemente, aquí estaba parada en el centro de su habitación con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta suelta. Solo lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir fuera de su elemento. Era inquietante estar de pie en su dormitorio y sentirse indecisa de cómo actuar, sin saber cuál sería su rol. Miró los botes y las brochas que Emma había tendido mientras ella jugueteaba nerviosamente con un palo de madera. Sintió un gran alivio cuando la rubia llegó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos vistiendo unos vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta sin mangas con el pelo atado y protegida por una gorra de béisbol que anunciaba cerveza. Era un panorama que siempre inspiró a Regina; Amaba ver a su esposa de esta manera.

 **-Sugeriría usar ropa vieja, vas a arruinarla durante esto-** Emma propuso cortésmente cuando ella tomó un vistazo a su esposa que todavía parecía perfecta. Su mirada era completa con el experto maquillaje aplicado, y su pelo que parecía ser profesionalmente peinado, como siempre.

 **-Estas son las prendas más viejas que tengo. ¿Podemos comenzar?-** Regina preguntó secamente mientras inspeccionaba con curiosidad el rodillo que Emma acababa de entregarle.

 **-Sí. será divertido, lo prometo-** Emma aseguró, mostrando su amplia sonrisa brillante, que convenció a Regina inmediatamente. **-He pintado el techo ayer por la noche así que podamos empezar en las paredes hoy-** respondió la rubia vertiendo un poco de pintura en la bandeja, antes de mostrar a Regina cómo mojar el rodillo y luego cómo aplicarlo a la pared.

 **-¿Es esto? Tu definición de diversión en sólo movimientos repetitivos?-** Regina preguntó, con sus ojos goteando en incredulidad.

- **¿No lo es para tí?-** Emma bromeó desafiante, con ojos provocativos y sugestivos. **-Solo inténtalo. Se sentirá muy bien estar aquí cuando hayamos terminado y saber que lo hicimos nosotras mismas-.**

 **-Bien, pero si esto es literalmente tan emocionante como lo es ver la pintura seca, entonces pagarás por eso más tarde, señorita Swan -** replicó Regina dándose la vuelta y empezando a pintar su pared en la misma tonalidad que ya se adornaba-.

 **-Nada de "Señorita Swan" ahora estamos casadas-** replicó Emma mientras recogía su pintura azul. Le dio una sonrisa irónica a su esposa mientras se volteaba para reproducir los mejores éxitos de Bowie, esperando silenciosamente el precio que tendría que pagar. Alegremente, sacudió la cabeza para borrar la distracción antes de empezar a bailar y cantar mientras abordaba su pared en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Regina apreció cuán evidente era la felicidad de Emma. Sospechaba que ésta era sólo otra de las tradiciones de este mundo que Emma necesitaba hacer para que su vida se sintiera normal. Es por eso que aceptó dejar que la rubia aplastara el pastel de bodas en su boca, lanzará sus flores a la congregación en vez de llevarlas a casa, y la consintió cruzando el umbral llevándola en sus brazos cuando la noche había llegado a su fin. Eso fue hace sólo dos semanas, y desde que habían regresado de un fin de semana juntas, Emma se había centrado en hacer esta habitación, por la quemadura en su brazo cuando terminó de su ensueño, se dirigió a Emma para preguntarle sobre si un descanso en este trabajo manual sería aceptable. Un crujiente vaso de sidra de manzana les vendría bien. Vio a Emma en la escalera trabajando en los bordes superiores, con los brazos musculosos y atractivos en plena vista, cuando los levantó por encima de su cabeza. Regina notó que la pared de la sheriff estaba en su etapa final, mientras que la suya no estaba ni siquiera cerca de estar a la mitad.

 **-¿Emma, quieres algo?-** Regina preguntó, ya culpablemente suponiendo que no necesitaba trabajar tan duro, Emma terminaría el trabajo.

 **-¿Ehh?-** Emma preguntó a través de la música fuerte.

 **-¿Quieres algo?-** repitió, habiendo ajustado las canciones de Bowie a un volumen mucho más agradable.

 **-Cielos Regina, ¿cómo quedaste tan limpia?-** preguntó mientras contemplaba el hecho de que la morena seguía impecable. Rápidamente evaluó su propia apariencia y observó las pecas de pintura fina que cubrían sus brazos, la mancha en sus pantalones, y la pintura seca que cubría sus manos.

 **-Pensé que el punto era poner la pintura en la pared, no a nosotras mismas-** Regina replicó sin poder ocultar el hecho de que estaba admirando el trasero de su esposa viéndola en esos jeans que eran claramente del pasado. Su agradable distracción terminó cuando sintió una sensación de humedad golpeando su piel, con su rubia riendo como un soundtrack.

 **-Oops-** Emma respondió inocentemente mirando fijamente la brocha en su mano. **-Parece que se derramó un poco-** añadió mientras se volvía a los bordes de la pared.

Regina sabía que la mejor manera de tomar represalias no era cubrir a la rubia de pintura, porque eso no la enfurecería lo suficientemente. En lugar de eso, recogió su rodillo blanco y con poca previsión, pinchó la pintura blanca sobre la pared azul recién pintada de Emma. La rubia la fulminó con la mirada, con su boca abriendo y cerrándose, rápidamente tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar su indignación.

 **-Oops, creo que también se derramó un poco-** Regina bromeó levantando sus cejas. Si el efecto deseado era enfurecer a la rubia, la morena había tenido éxito. Regina no tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que sus acciones habían desencadenado, antes de que Emma dejara caer su rodillo en su bote de pintura y sin ceremonias sacudió una cantidad generosa de fluido azul viscoso en dirección a su esposa, que aterrizó bruscamente en su cabello y cubrió la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su cara. La sonora risa de Emma sólo aumentó la rabia lúcida que había provocado dentro de su esposa.

 **-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-** Regina exclamó mientras corría a recoger su brocha para que pudiera contraatacar, su habilidad para usar la magia temporalmente fue olvidada. Emma inmediatamente bajó los escalones para que al menos ella pudiera defenderse y a su pared. Mientras Regina pinchaba la pintura en su mujer que corría de una manera adecuada para una competición de esgrima, la rubia gritó, su grito lleno de su personalidad infantil, cuando ella buscaba una lata de pintura gris para municiones. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cada una estuviera sosteniendo su propia lata de pintura, con sus brochas alzadas, rodeando la habitación, midiendo a su oponente.

Ninguna de las dos podría afirmar quién reaccionó primero. Sin embargo, no importaba. Fue sólo unos minutos hasta que era una guerra completa. Más pintura terminó en las paredes, las sabanas, y los segmentos ahora descubiertos del piso que en su víctima prevista. Los chillidos agudos mostraron el deleite de ambas disfrutando. Emma no podía creer lo desastrosa que Regina ahora se veía y a la morena le encantaba ver a Emma iluminada hasta que su venganza se apoderó. La risa aumentó cuando el choque se calmó, haciéndose eco la alegría de Regina persiguiendo a Emma en círculos, arrojandole pintura a la rubia sin ninguna posibilidad de que golpeara su objetivo. La sheriff asustó a la morena cuando de repente se detuvo, haciendo que se estrellara contra ella, golpeando su bote en el torso de su esposa.

Emma se rió cuando sintió que la pintura chorreaba por su camisa, sus pies ahora goteando mientras se movía. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par mientras contemplaba la asombrada mirada de su rubia. Sabía que la Sherriff ya estaba tramando su venganza. Se quedaron paralizadas, sin romper el contacto visual. Regina se consumía en un miedo nerviosamente divertido mientras Emma esperaba el momento perfecto para completar su plan. Había dejado caer la brocha en la colisión y necesitaba un arma.

La rubia había mirado su objetivo, una gran brocha ancha, que se extendía encima de una lata de pintura olvidada. Con intención, la tensión aumentó cuando Regina esperó a que su esposa se moviera mientras contemplaba la dirección en la que debía zambullirse. _¿Emma alcanzaría la brocha o el rodillo en su lado opuesto?_ De cualquier manera, la alcaldesa sabía que iba a terminar esta tarde cubierta en el más banal, modesto sombreado gris. Lo que la sorprendió fue que no le importó para nada aquello. El amor de Emma y la ilimitada aceptación habían acompletado su camino hacia la redención para convertirse en la joven mujer que la Reina Malvada había consumido. Esos pensamientos fueron su perdición; Le dieron a Emma el segundo que necesitaba para superar a su presa.

Fue con un movimiento en falso en el que ella quería tomar el rodillo, y que Regina incorrectamente trató de seguir en esa dirección y se lanzó a la izquierda. En su prisa por cambiar de dirección hacia su esposa, Regina se resbaló, y antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, Emma estaba allí, con una espumosa brocha en su mano. La rubia no consideró las consecuencias mientras graciosamente cubría la cara de su esposa con pintura gruesa con un solo movimiento de su muñeca. Emma comprendió que las consecuencias serían catastróficas y mantendría aprecio en su trabajo durante el mayor tiempo posible. Regina se congeló instantáneamente mientras absorbía lo que su esposa había hecho, incapaz de abrir los ojos hasta que ella los limpió dramáticamente. Un breve parpadeo de la Reina Malvada brilló cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, antes de que una amplia y amorosa sonrisa irónica reprimiera el fuego interno de la alcaldesa. Emma sabía que Regina no estaría satisfecha hasta que estuviera nadando, tal vez ahogándose, en las cosas. Como resultado, levantó las manos en señal de rendición, mientras retrocedía lentamente y deliberadamente, intentando desesperadamente de no reír mientras la pintura caía de la barbilla de la morena.

Aunque ambas pudieron alejarse mágicamente de la situación, ni la contemplaron. En cambio, Regina se lanzó hacia la rubia, quien instintivamente se lanzó a la ofensiva y siguió hundiendo su brocha en el bote de pintura y volteándola hacia su esposa. Mientras tanto, Regina, mientras se protegía del último ataque, agarró la bandeja de pintura, rodillo incluido y se lanzó hacia su Swan. Tratando de evitar la última corriente de pintura en su camino, Emma tropezó y al instante supo que la fuga no sería una opción. Cesó su impulso causando que Regina se estrellara directamente contra ella, con una lata de pintura la cual era lo único que mantenía separados sus torsos. La pintura se derramó y esta vez cubrió completamente los pechos de las mujeres. Compartieron una mirada de horror y agitación juntas, antes de que la rubia irrumpiera en una risa desenfrenada. Sabía que sólo ella llegaría a ver a Regina así, y a Emma le encantaba.

El corazón de Regina se llenó de alegría desenfrenada mientras observaba cómo el cuerpo de Emma se convulsionaba de risa al asumir que la alcaldesa parecía una extraña alienígena de una película de ciencia ficción de los años 60. Lentamente tomó la mano de la rubia y le quitó delicadamente la brocha. Inicialmente, Regina tenía la intención de devolver el favor y cubrir de pintura la cara de la rubia. Pero, la aguda felicidad de Emma hizo que su mente cambiara de rumbo, y ella chocó sus labios contra los de su esposa para cesar sus ataques de risa. Emma dejó caer la lata de pintura, cuyo contenido restante se derramó sobre el suelo mientras aterrizaba sobre su costado, para poder agarrar a Regina y unir sus cuerpos.

Este beso que Regina inició nunca pareció terminar o tener una dirección. Fue una pura pasión que llevó a la pareja a olvidar su condición actual mientras se pasaban las manos una a la otra, desesperadas por quitarse la ropa y sentir la carne de la mujer que amaban. Ellas tropezaron con un mueble antes de que se estrellaran al suelo, la empolvada sabana que estaba tirada como sus cuerpos comenzó a retorcerse en el placer. Su obstinación significaba que no les importaba que estuvieran ingiriendo productos químicos o restregando la pintura en el suelo de madera ahora expuesto. Lo único que era significativo era ellas y que estaban juntas.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el agradable agotamiento y esa felicidad fluían a través de ellas. Emma se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Regina y se concentró en la pintura que empezó a secarse y crepitar con cada respiración que la alcaldesa tomaba. A medida de que Emma se hipnotizaba por el movimiento rítmico del pecho de su esposa, Regina se acurrucó pasando los dedos suavemente sobre el antebrazo de la rubia, que descansaba amorosamente sobre su vientre plano. Los ojos de la morena viajaron para encontrar lo que estaba hipnotizando a su esposa y no pudo resistir una carcajada ante el arte que adornaba su carne. Casi parecía un cielo sombrío cuando el blanco, el azul y el gris colisionaban en un remolino. No le sorprendió que Emma estuviera cautivada, su rubia estuviera cautivada por su cuerpo sin la adición de alguna pintura.

Regina cambió de táctica y se puso a jugar con los dedos de Emma con los suyos; Ella amaba la sensación de sus dedos mientras bailaban reflexivamente a su toque. Le mostró a Regina cuánto confiaba Emma en su amante, pues en un principio Emma retrocedía y se tensaba durante un contacto tan íntimo. A medida que su amor crecía, la rubia se relajaba y establecía un punto para señalar el toque de Regina y mantenerlo, para sentirlo como un sentido de hogar. La típica sensación de hormigueo que corría a través de la pareja cuando entrelazaban sus dedos estaba ausente en este momento, lo cual desconcertó a Regina hasta que se dio cuenta que sus dedos y manos estaban cubiertos con la pintura gruesa que había instigado su romance. Tampoco estaban seguras de si finalmente sucumbieron en dormir en lugar de una suave siesta, pero cuando Emma exhaló con un poco más de vigor, y Regina se movió ligeramente, ambas sabían que el momento tranquilo había seguido su curso. Independientemente estaban cada vez más irritadas por la picazón que la pintura seca estaba infligiendo en sus cuerpos.

 **-Siento que encontraré pintura en mí durante semanas-** reflexionó Regina, alzando las cejas para asegurarse de que la rubia supiera exactamente lo que estaba insinuando.

 **-Mientras no sea tan malo como la arena, lo aguantaré-** Inmediatamente Regina estaba desesperada por conocer la historia detrás del punto de referencia de Emma. Pero, mientras Emma miraba hacia otro lado, Regina sabía que sería un cuento para otro día. Emma inspeccionó la pintura ahora que se empezaba a pegar en el pecho de su esposa antes de que ella pasara sus dedos sobre ella, suspirando pesadamente mientras que el estado seco confirmó que era hora de moverse. Los ojos de la rubia centellearon alrededor de la habitación por primera vez, resultando en un estado de asombro. Un desastre decorativo había caído sobre la zona. Ninguna pared había permanecido segura. El piso de madera iba a requerir desmontarse. Seguramente tendrían que comprar más pintura.

Emma rió una vez más aquella tarde al verlo, lo que llevó a Regina a armonizarla con la suya. La sheriff miró a su esposa con una mirada tímida, sabiendo que la morena iba a detestar iniciar con todo el proceso otra vez.

 **-¿Puedo?-** Regina preguntó mientras señalaba la habitación.

 **-Claro, siempre y cuando admitas que, creamos un nuevo recuerdo que ninguna de nosotras olvidará jamás, porque lo hicimos a mi manera.-**

 **-Ok lo admito. Ninguna de nosotras olvidará esta perfecta tarde-** La pareja se besó una vez más,su nuevo amor brillaba en sus ojos e indicaba que Emma lo había sabido mejor.

Emma recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su esposa mientras observaba, cautivada, la decoración: al estilo mágico. A Regina le pareció fácil conseguir hacerlo en segundos que en cien horas de trabajo. Ambas sentían una brisa encantada remolineando mientras las paredes se volvían en un color blanco prístino o un azul cálido. Los botes de pintura dispersados desaparecieron, junto con los rodillos y brochas, las láminas de plástico protector y finalmente la escalera. Lo único que quedaba en la habitación eran las dos mujeres entrelazadas y las mantas empolvadas que se habían convertido en una cama temporal.

Regina apenas y parpadeó, haciendo una pausa para transportarse a una esquina antes de que sus impecables muebles comenzaran a moverse alrededor de ellas. Una nueva cama master king fue rápidamente colocada en primer lugar, con un edredón, nuevas sabanas y excesivas almohadas en las que Emma había insistido, para el asombro de Regina. No había pensado en Emma como alguien que pudiera ese estilo de gustos, y mucho menos tener afinidad por los muebles blandos. "Comienzos" Emma había respondido simplemente como si la sola palabra fuera suficiente explicación. Para los oídos de Regina, lo era.

Más rápido de lo que la mente de Emma podía procesar, la remodelación estaba completa. Se sentía como su habitación ahora, su futuro. Los ojos de Emma cayeron sobre la fotografía del día de su boda que ahora residía en la mesilla de noche. Todos los días, por el resto de su vida, despertaría con esa vista. Ese momento el cual tenía más de lo que un cuento de hadas podría entregar.

Regina esperó la aprobación o dirección de Emma que necesitaba ser alterada. Cuando Emma finalmente se volteó para mirar a su esposa, una sonrisa torpe adornó su rostro indicando su máxima satisfacción. Un apretón silencioso sólo sirvió para confirmar que era todo lo que Emma esperaba. Un lugar que se sentía como en casa.

 **-¿Ducha?-** Emma indicó sugestivamente, ya de pie, ansiosa por continuar su idílica tarde.

 **-¿Qué te parece un buen y largo baño de burbujas?-** Emma sonrió mientras abrazaba a su esposa una vez más antes de arrastrarla a la suite principal.

 **-Me conoce muy bien, señora alcaldesa.-**

 **-De hecho, señorita Swan.-**


End file.
